Obscurity
by MidnightStreetlamps
Summary: He loves her. He loves her not. She loves him. She loves him not. He deserves her. He deserves her not. Follow a drunk, lost and womanizing Scorpius as he tries to step out of the shadows and into the heart of Rose Weasley. Sequel to Watching From the Sidelines. Next-Gen Post-Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Obscurity **

**Chapter 1**

'Mmm baby that was so good,' drawled Scorpius Malfoy feigning emotion. 'I came so hard', he lied. After he left this slag he would probably have to wank once or twice just to sate him and make him forget about this blonde bimbo that he'd just wasted half an hour of his life on.

Scorpius quickly sat up from the bed, wanting to get as far away from her as possible. He pulled up his trousers and buckled his belt, not even giving a glance to the naked witch on his bed. He reached down and grabbed his shirt before trying to button it up. He was pretty sure he missed a few or buttoned it in the wrong places in his haste but he really couldn't care less.

'Scooorrpy, why are you leaving so soon?' his blonde fuck-toy asked. 'I was hoping for round two…' she let the bed sheet fall from her chest revealing her double D cup breasts which were honestly, the only reason why Scorpius asked her to bed. Scorpius, being the testosterone filled male that he was glanced down at her ample chest but found no arousal whatsoever.

'Sorry, uh…' What was her name again? Sara? Tara? Mara? No, not Mara. 'Um, sorry babe,' he continued, 'I've got to go back to the uh… Manor to… do something.' He doubted that she would notice, let alone ask about his vague answer as she had a brain capacity that barely allowed her to register the words that he'd said.

'Okay… well, call me later, Scorpy? I _definitely _want to see you again…' she winked at him, attempting to look seductive but he just thought she looked about as seductive as a blowfish. He merely grunted in response and just walked out of the motel room door.

He was met with the rowdy and noisy atmosphere of the Leaky Cauldron. He was no stranger to this pub anymore as he came in here at least once a week to shag a random witch and then to get a drink to relieve himself after the really bad sex that he often had.

Scorpius sat down on a stool right infront of Mrs. Hannah Longbottom who was not only the landlady of the hotel but also the bartender. And Merlin, she could make a mean drink. But right now, it was exactly what Scoprius needed. Hannah took one glance at the young man before working her way around the bar to get his usual drink.

She didn't even bother to talk to him anymore. She'd already learnt from various experiences in the past that he was constantly brooding and was quite the harsh talker when confronted about it. At first Hannah had felt concerned that all his negativity would rub off on other customers but her little worries were not a problem since he mostly kept to himself and was the pubs' most popular customer.

She handed Scorpius his drink and he downed it in one gulp before asking for another. After about six more cups, Scorpius was well and truly hammered. Good, he thought, this was when he was happiest and completely at ease. Absolutely nothing to worry about in the world and absolutely no one to care about. He was at peace with his drunker stature. He was carefree.

Finally, a satisfied and hammered Scorpius rose from his stool and stumbled his way to the entrance of the pub. Woah… he thought as he almost collided with a table of schoolgirls with butterbeers.

Scorpius smirked and checked out every girl. Hmm… not bad but not his type. But then again, female was his type. Maybe he should leave his floo number in case one of them was looking for some… companionship during their summer holidays.

'Careful now… girls. Wouldn't want y-, you… to get hurt. Now, would we?' Dayum! Even when he was drunk he still had it. A grey mist suddenly clouded his vision of the schoolgirls shrinking away in fear and disgust. Scorpius rolled his head around to pinpoint the buzzing that had suddenly intruded his ears.

Oh… no. He was having drrinking induced hallucinations again. This was without a doubt the worst part of his drinking ritual. He needed to get out of here, everything was starting to blur into one and faces and bodies were beginning to merge together. He knew what would happen next. He's been through this process a million times. He had to get out. He couldn't do this here. No… that would be too much. He couldn't breakdown infront of the whole bar.

He just made it down a dark alley a few metres from the Leaky Cauldron before the visions started. A sudden flash of red hair caught his eye and his head whipped around to try and follow it. Instantly, his whole body warmed up and his heart started furiously pounding against his chest. When he realised that it was just a memory, a part of him was relieved because he knew that he just couldn't go down that road again. But, a much bigger part of him was crestfallen. He would only admit it to himself when he was drunk but he missed her. A lot.

Deep blue sapphire eyes. Red bouncy curls. Bright warm smile. Sprinkled freckles. The face of an angel. The face of perfection. The woman that had haunted him for seven years during school and then another three more after.

This was another reason why he cherished and could never be able to let go of his alcohol. It was the only time he allowed himself to think of… Rose. Rose Weasley.

That name alone could do so many things to him.

Unspeakable things.

In his short happy hour that he had almost every day, he would gladly let Rose Weasley take over his mind and he would let himself drown in his memories of her. It hurt way less than if he thought of her when he was sober.

He re-lived every memory that he had of her during his school years. Every glance at her flawless face would be forever imprinted in the back of his mind, constantly ready to move to the front and foremost part and stay there forever. It couldn't though. When the light of a new day cracked through his happy dark haze, he'd go back to being Malfoy. Not Scorpius.

But it doesn't matter anyway. Because when he wakes up, he'll forget everything.

'Rose,' he breathed before finally succumbing to the unforgiving light.

* * *

**A/N - This is the first chapter and basically the Prologue of my story. Hope you guys liked it! Please review and suggest any ideas of how you think the story should go from there! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the characters. **

**Thanks,**

**- MidnightStreetlamps**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obscurity**

**Chapter 2**

Scorpius woke up a few hours later on the dank and dirty ground of some abandoned and vandalized alley near the Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't remember half of what happened last night but he sure hoped to Merlin that whatever he'd done, it was worth this killer hangover. Ugh. There were times that he didn't know what the bloody hell he was thinking going for a drink, and this was one of those times. Just because he'd wake up with a hangover almost everyday didn't make it any less painful or irritating.

Scorpius slowly braced his back against the brick wall and hoped that his legs were awake enough to support him. He slid up off the ground, feeling like all of his strength had been drained and sucked up like Voldemort with unicorn blood. He felt like a small toddler all over again, learning how to support themselves with their new grown feet. He waddled around for a moment before his muscle memory of the ability to walk came back to him.

He reached the nearest apparation point, which was outside the Leaky Cauldron and felt a familiar pull on his gut. Moments later, he was standing outside the wards of his _beloved_ childhood home, Malfoy Manor. Scorpius was unlike other Malfoys for he HATED to travel by Apparation, much preferring the simpler and easier Floo system. However, apparently his ancestors thought the Malfoy family was to superior to travel through the chimney, much like the fat jolly guy Scorpius was told of in his Muggle Studies folklore class. Point being, the Manor didn't have a Floo service installed. Bullocks.

The wards, sensing the presence of the Malfoy heir, pulled themselves down for him to pass through to the main gate. After entering his palace like house he called on the family house elf.

'Wippy!' he called out.

Suddenly, a friendly looking house elf popped into the room and bowed at her master. 'Wippy is at your service, Master. What are you in need of?'

'Can you please cook me some breakfast? I'm going to go take a shower so I'll be coming down to eat in about half an hour. Thanks, Wippy.'

The house-elf nodded and bowed again before leaving the room to the kitchens. Scorpius had always been grateful and polite to his house-elves. He'd grown up with them as a child and they'd been his only friends during his childhood.

So when Scorpius learnt that they weren't freed house-elves, he immediately went to his closet and grabbed the closest scrap of cloth he could find and offered it to all of them. What Scorpius hadn't expected though, was to find that they all burst into tears and started banging their heads against the walls.

Being the seven-year-old boy that he was, Scorpius was naturally scared of their violent reaction. Not knowing what to do, he asked them what was wrong and answers of 'Have we displeased you Mr. Scorpius?' 'Why are you sending us away?' 'Do you not want us anymore?' came flying at him.

From that day since, he'd always treated them as an equal no matter their size and freaky OCD habits. He told them that if one elf suddenly had a change in mind in serving them, he would gladly offer them a piece of clothing.

After Scorpius's shower he finally felt like his usually aristocratic self again. Not some dirty, hairy hobo from the street. He shaved his smooth face and stylized his hair in the way that would be dropping panties from a mile away.

Scorpius never really felt self-conscious about his looks. It was always more his family and his personality. In Hogwarts, he'd been voted Sex God of not only Slytherin but the entire school as well. And after school, he'd constantly been praised on his dashingly sexy looks from his entire group of female 'buddies'.

Just as he went to his bedroom to change his clothes a tapping noise came from his bedroom window. There sat a familiar rusty brown owl.

'Hello Rhea,' Scorpius said, opening the window and untying the letter from her leg before giving it a treat and patting it on its head while reading the letter.

_Dear Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_You are invited to celebrate the 20__th__ birthday of Diana Greengrass. _

_The venue will be Malfoy Manor _

_At 7:00pm on September the 26__th_

_Dress robes dress code. Gifts preferred._

_Please owl back to RSVP_

Some nerve that girl had! Throwing a party in HIS house and not even discussing it with him. But then again, he would probably do even if she had asked him.

Diana was Scorpius's only and favourite cousin. Actually, she was probably Scorpius's favourite person in the world. Diana and her mother Daphne Greengrass, his aunt, had escaped during the Second Wizarding War to France, right across the channel. Diana had grew up without a dad and went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts.

She had just moved over to England a couple of months ago for several reasons.

First, Scorpius's parents had died in a homicide attack when they were on holiday without Scorpius and she, his only family left, had moved over to comfort him. Apparently, not everyone was able to forgive Draco Malfoy for his part in the war. Scorpius didn't really care about his fathers death that much though, it was his mother that really broke him down. She didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve so many things. His mother could've done so much better than his pathetic excuse of a father.

Also, before Diana moved over to England, she had called Scorpius and told him that she had met some English girl and they were right on the rail tracks of becoming best friends. Di had always talked so fondly of her roommate and Scorpius was very eager and excited to see who the mystery girl was.

Scorpius quickly grabbed some parchment and a quill before scribbling down a message in return.

_Di,_

_I'll be there. Even though it is my house._

_I'm already throwing you a party, so don't expect a gift._

_Scorpius_

He attached the message to Rhea's leg and let it fly out the window. Scorpius was kidding, of course. He'd always buy Di a present, especially for her birthday, and he pretty much knew exactly what to get her.

Diana had always been so studious, even in a prissy posh school like Beauxbatons. In Hogwarts, Di would've been a Ravenclaw for sure. She liked books, but had the absolute worst taste in them. Currently, Diana was in a strong and obsessive Gilderoy Lockhart phased. She adored the slimy, cheating and now obliviated wizard. This was probably the only thing Scorpius didn't like about his cousin.

Scorpius pulled on his robes and rushed downstairs to meet a plate of steaming hot bacon and hash browns with pumpkin juice. He gobbled the whole thing down before checking his watch. Flourish and Blotts was a busy place and he wanted to get down there as early as possible to avoid the massive crowds. Scorpius grabbed a satchel of galleons and threw on a coat before heading to the entrance of the Manor.

'Wippy,' he called out, 'can you make sure to put the wards back up as soon as I leave?'

'Of course, master.'

Without another word Scorpius ducked through the iron gates of Malfoy Manor to the Apparation point outside the wards. Soon, he found himself down the unusually quiet wizarding haven that was Diagon Alley.

There was barely anyone about, with the exception of a few elderly wizards and witches strolling around. Scorpius swiftly walked down the cobbled stone path to the small bookshop.

He wasn't familiar with this store at all, only being here when necessary such as buying schoolbooks or research books. Not that Scorpius didn't enjoy reading, because he did. He loved reading and learning new things. He just much preferred his grand library archive at home. His abandoned library archive. The last time Scorpius have been in there was two years ago, when he was convinced that he could still lead a normal life without… her… in it. Then the drinking started and he hasn't touched a leather bound book since.

Scorpius pushed open the old wooden door and a bell sound went off informing that a customer was waiting on service. Except Scorpius knew exactly what book he was after. He very original and signatured edition of '_Magical Me'_ by Gilderoy Lockhart. It costed a few hundred galleons but that was a price that he would be happy to pay for Diana.

She was the only person that had been there for him throughout his life, beside his mother of course.

He made his way over to the bench where the prestigious leather bound book was on display. Just as he reached it however, another hand brushed his while also making its way to the book.

Scorpius was startled. There was only one copy of this book in the entire Wizard World, and besides, he could already picture Diana's estatic face when he presented it to her.

Turning his head, he was met with a wild jungle of messy red hair tied up in a bun, alabaster skin, cornflower blue eyes, lightly pink cheeks, full red lips and a splatter of fine freckles everywhere.

Rose Nymphadora Weasley.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter of Obscurity and I know that there wasn't much action and content but this chapter was more dedicated to establishing the basics of the characters and plot. **

**Please bear with me for a while. More juicy fluff is coming. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I practically live off them now. **

**Much thanks,**

**-MidnightStreetlamps**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obscurity**

**Chapter 3**

His heart went into overdrive. His brains turned all mushy without a single though in his head except for her. His eyes widened as they took her in. His breath quickened. His hands became all clammy and sweaty by his sides. His throat tightened up, not knowing what to say. Every. Single. Bloody. Nerve. On his body itched with anticipation and relief at finally getting a sight of what they were deprived of for so long.

Rose Weasley.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I was just going to take a look at it as a gift for my friends birthday. It's much too expensive for me anyway,' explained Rose.

Scorpius opened his mouth to thank her but when he realised that no sound was coming out, he settled for nodding instead.

Rose's blue eyes squinted up at him, scrutinizing his features. Recognition, amazement and some other emotion that he couldn't tell dawned on her.

'You're… you're Scorpius Malfoy, right?' She spluttered indignantly in disbelief.

Scorpius cleared his throat. 'Uh… um… yes. Yes, I am. Scorpius Malfoy. And you are… I mean… you're Rose Weasley…right?'

Mentally, he slapped himself so hard that he could've been Obliviated even without a spell. Of blood course she was Rose Weasley! Her face was on the cover of the Daily Prophet daily!

Ugh!

What was wrong with him? He was always an eloquent speaker. Even when he was five, he still talked better than that one sentence he'd just uttered. For heck sakes, one time he was able to just TALK a girl to orgasm. No touches, no kisses and no thrusts. Just words.

And yet, this girl of his past was able to get him stuttering like a broken pair of high heels.

'Yeah, but call me Rose. We went to Hogwarts together, remember? You were in most of my classes.'

She remembered? Scorpius had been a wallflower in Hogwarts. He hardly thought that his professors noticed him, let alone the Golden Gryffindor Princess.

'Yeah, I remember,' said Scorpius, effectively stopping the conversation to a halt.

'Good,' Rose nodded slowly and smiled.

WHAT did she mean by that? Scorpius analysed her expressions as she said that small four-lettered word. Did she mean that she was glad Scorpius still remembered her? Did she still want to be a part of Scorpius's memory and life? Or was she just being polite and trying to keep the conversation? Did she want him to talk to her more?

A million more questions like these flooded Scorpius' mind.

'Well… uh, I'm just gonna go now. Take the book. I'm sure you'll like it,' said Rose.

'Oh, um, this?' Scorpius gestured towards Magical Me. 'It's not for me. It's a gift for a friend,' he continued.

'Huh. I'm looking for a gift for a friend too. Well, I hope your friend likes the book.'

Rose smiled up at him one last time before giving a small good-bye wave and walking past him towards the door.

The bell chimed again signalling her depart. As she stepped out of Flourish and Blotts, she leaned her back against the closed door.

'Wow,' she breathed.

Rose hadn't expected to see Scorpius Malfoy for… well, ever. She was almost positive the last time she would see him was on their Hogwarts graduation day.

During her school years, Rose spent half of them not know that Scorpius existed but in her fifth year, Rose started noticing a incredibly introverted blonde boy always sitting in the far back corner of class with his head down.

He became Rose's lost broken puppy. The one she'd always wanted to fix and get to know better. Then, during her sixth year, she started harbouring small feelings for the dashingly handsome yet distraught boy. It was only a small crush, but it was enough for her to break up with her boyfriend.

From then on, Rose had always carried a small torch around for the Slytherin boy but it was on her graduation day that she realised it was time for that flame to die out. With a sizzle, she ended her hopes of having Scorpius in her life.

Less than a month later, she got her acceptance letter to join the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, a Quidditch team that is based in France.

Rose saw this opportunity not only as a career path and a way to earn some money while doing what she loved, but also as a way to forget Scorpius, move on and meet some extremely hot French guys with sexy accents.

However, after spending a year with the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, she decided that it was the worst year of her life. Not only did the quidditch team suck like hell, the team robe's and team colour was this horrifying bright shade of pink. Every time she wore it made her want to puke, and puking was not entirely recommended when you were trying to score.

Nevertheless, Rose was still the best player the Quiberon's had ever had on their team. After winning their entire season, only coming second to Puddlemere United, quidditch scouts from all over the world started calling her and asking for her to join their team. Eventually, she accepted Puddlemere United's request and moved back home to England.

As Rose walked briskly back to her small flat near Diagon Alley, she thought about what she should get her roommate for her 20th birthday. That '_Magical Me'_ book would've been perfect but she just didn't have the expenses to pay for it right now.

_Maybe some jewellery,_ Rose thought. _Yeah, she'd like some earrings, she keeps on borrowing mine. _

'Hey, Di, I'm back,' called Rose.

No response.

'Di?'

'Diana, where are you?' Rose was getting worried. She pulled her wand out of her pocket ready to hex something or someone if needed.

YEEEEEOOOWWWW! This was followed by some feline hissing and a thud before the human screams began.

Rose approached her bedroom door where all the commotion was taking place. She opened the door to find her roommate and best friend Diana Greengrass on the floor with her pet cat on top of her, scratching and pawing at her as if she was a ball of yarn.

'GET. IT. OFF. ME!' screeched Diana.

Rose scurried horrifically towards the scene. 'Oh my, are you okay?' she cooed.

'No, I'm not, your stupid cat jus-' replied Diana before she sat up to see that Rose was cuddling the mangy cat as if it was a baby.

'Did that meany weeny lady hurt you Mr. Whiskerson?' Rose gushed.

'Are you kidding me? Look at the scratches your little snake gave me!'

Rose looked up at her blonde best friend. 'Oh, grow up, there just some scratches, use your magic. Besides, I think you really scared Mr. Whiskerson. Imagine what would've happened if you accidently crushed him or something!'

'Well then he'd just come right back to life with his damned nine lives!' retorted Diana.

Rose just shook her head before putting her cat back onto her bed and getting up to fix the wounds on Diana's arms.

'I don't know WHAT I was thinking when I agreed for you to let that… thing… into our house,' ranted Diana.

'That 'thing' is my cat Mr. Whiskerson. I think we'd both like it if you would address him by his name.'

Diana spun around so fast and looked Rose dead in the eye. 'That is not a cat,' she gritted out between her teeth making sure to emphasise each and every word. 'And it better not be at my party,' she said before storming out of the room.

Rose sighed before sitting back on her bed and stroking Mr. Whiskerson. She had gotten him back in France, just before she was going to move back to England with Diana.

Diana and Rose had also met in France when she was still in her final year at Beauxbatons. They met in a coffeehouse/bookstore where they had instantly clicked when discussing some renowned novels of the Wizarding World.

A year later when Diana asked Rose to move back to England with her a buy a flat together, Rose didn't even hesitate for a second. The only thing France had gifted Rose with was a hunky guy whom she fell for and gave her virginity to, only to find out that he'd only been using her for the sex. Damn French bastard.

After that revelation, Rose swore off guys and on the fact that she was going to become a crazy cat witch. Thus, when she found Mr. Whiskerson on the street, she gladly opened up her arms for him to jump in.

However, now that Scorpius was back in her life, she wasn't so sure if that whole nun pact was going to stick. Wait, who was she kidding, even if she openly threw herself at him, she doubted that he'd even be interested.

Even from across the channel, she'd still heard from French Wizarding newspapers about his newest sexcapades. He would be shown on the cover in a heaty liplock with some tall skinny blonde in an alley or grinding up against some voluptuous brunette in a skanky club or being straddled by a sexy black-haired girl in a restaurant. He would be with women of all hair colours except for red, all skin tones except for alabaster and all eye colours except for cornflower blue.

Rose got the message. She'd probably be the last girl on earth that Scorpius Malfoy would show any interest in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Obscurity**

**Chapter 4**

'Hey Rose, you've got a heap of mail waiting for you on the Floo,' said Diana, popping her head inside the door and breaking Rose out of her Scorpius induced reverie.

'Uh… yeah, I'll be right there.' Rose put down Mr. Whiskerson and followed Diana out to their living room. There on top of the fireplace mantel were several letters and parchments all addresses to Rose.

She picked up the heap and leafed through them. 'Hmm… Quidditch interview, Quidditch scout, Quidditch newspaper, ooh a letter from Mum and Dad, letter from Hugo and Albus, more Quidditch stuff and um… huh.'

Rose paused at the last letter in her hand. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at her best friend who was rocking back and forth on her heels with an expecting smile on her face.

'Di… why did you send me an invite to your birthday party when I've known about it since your party last year?'

'Because, I never told you the details. You didn't really think that I'd have the party here did you? I needed like a really hip venue.'

Rose opened the invitation and read through it. 'MALFOY MANOR?! You're having your party at Malfoy Manor?' she exclaimed.

Diana had the biggest grin on her face, 'So are you coming? Because you do need to RSVP before the date.'

'How did you even get a hold of that place? The only person that's living there now is…' Rose cut herself off and a look of realization came over her face.

'Scorpius Malfoy. Exactly. He's my cousin and he's letting me throw the party at his place. He's not exactly the social butterfly but he's pretty amazing once you get to know him,' Diana rambled on.

'Your cousin? Is he the reason you asked me to move back to England?' asked Rose.

'Yeah, I mean, he was always so nice to me when we played together as little kids and we were always so close when we'd visit each other in the holidays. Now that his parents are gone, I'm all that he has left.'

Rose could see how much Di loved Scorpius. The same amount, or maybe even more, as she loved Albus.

Love was a thing that Diana barely touched. She liked to steer as far away from it as possible. Growing up in a family of ex-Death Eaters and Slytherins taught her that such a contradiction as 'love' couldn't possibly exist. She had even talked about this with Scorpius before, and he had agreed with her. Maybe that was why they were so close. They could talk about anything with each other and not be afraid, judged nor self-conscious about it.

It was always hard for Diana to talk about how much someone meant to her but today, standing here talking about Scorpius to Rose, didn't seem as daunting as she thought it would be.

Nevertheless, it was still a bit outside of Diana's comfort zone so she changed the topic as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

'Well… um, although you still haven't RSVP'd, I assume that you will be attending my party. So, clear out your schedule for today because I'm gonna need you all to myself.'

Rose tilted her head in confusion. 'What are we doing?' she asked hesitantly.

A smile slowly crept its way onto Diana's face.

'We're going shopping.'

Diana didn't give Rose a chance to protest as she grabbed Rose's purse and her own with one hand and grabbed Rose's arm with another and promptly started to drag her towards the Floo.

'Diagon Alley!' echoed in the room as the green flames died and an incessant meowing filled the empty flat.

'Oh my Merlin, Di, please please please! This is killing me!' exclaimed Rose after walking in and out of yet another clothes store. They had been wandering down the cobble-stoned path of Diagon Alley for almost an hour with no such luck as to finding their impending dresses.

Finally, after bumping into the millionth person on the cramped and rowdy street, Rose huffed in frustration. 'I swear Diana, the next store that we walk in to, we are going to be leaving with dresses. I don't even care if we have to make them ourselves, we are getting out of this place!'

Diana simply shook her head and rolled her eyes. Having had to deal with Rose for more than a year now, she was quite used to her short-tempered rants every now and then.

'There!' Diana shouted while pointing at a newly refurbished store with ceiling to floor windows and a lilac glow which seemed to eminate from the shop.

'Twilfitt and Tattings,' said Diana proudly as she glanced up in awe at the shop.

'THAT'S Twilfitt and Tattings?' asked Rose. 'My mum told me that Twilfitt and Tattings is a run-down clothing store that has affiliations with dark wizards.'

'_Was_ a run-down clothing store that _had_ affiliations with dark magic,' corrected Diana. 'The shopkeeper and my family were very close. I'm practically the heir of the store.'

Diana turned to Rose and after seeing the unsure and confused look upon her face, she decided to explain more.

'My grandmother and Scorpius's grandmother were the valued customers at Twilfitt and Tattings. They were in very close relations with the previous shopkeeper. However, after the war Twilfitt and Tattings closed down because of their support of the Dark Arts. A few years later though, the neice of the shopkeeper, who was a half-blood and had no prejudice against blood purity, renovated the store and added some new Muggle features to the store. Now, the store is wildly popular!'

Rose was still in shock as she walked through the automatic doors of Twilfitt and Tattings. She glanced around and immediately felt a migraine coming through.

She could start to see why both her parents hated the store.

With a glance, Rose could tell that this store was by far the flashiest, fanciest and most expensive of them all. Various neon colours flashed in front of her eyes, begging her to try all of them on. Rose was lost. She didn't know where to look, where to begin.

Rose glanced at Diana who was already way deep inside the jungle carrying an arm full of shiny, velvety and silky material.

Rose groaned inwardly. _Well, there goes my hopes of getting back before sundown_, she thought before stepping towards the nearest manikin which was changing its pose every few seconds as if in a photo shoot.

Clinging tightly to the wizard manikin was a scandalizing black dress that made Rose flush by just looking at it.

Didn't seem like the manikin minded though.

The newest position that the manikin was able to contort its body into was it slightly bending sideways down with one hand resting on its curvy hip and the other wrapped around the back of its head with the material revealing too much, even if it was a manikin.

Rose slowly backed away from the black dress knowing no way in hell would she be able to pull it off. As she turned around she found herself staring at Diana's mirthful eyes with a bunch of clothing and hangers separating them.

Rose sighed exasperatedly knowing there was no point in arguing with Diana when it came to shopping.

Bowing her head in defeat, she said, 'Which ones are mine?'

'All of them, silly!'

'B- b- bu- but…' stammered Rose, looking for an excuse out of having to try all these dresses on. 'There is no way that's all going to fit inside a change room.'

'Rose, this isn't Muggle London,' said Diana raising an eyebrow. 'These change rooms are adjustable. Now, hurry along before you have up to queue up for one.'

'Yes, mother,' replied Rose sarcastically as she was literally shoved towards the change rooms.

'What was that now?'

'Nothing.'

After an hour of judging, screaming, squeezing, clawing and protesting, Rose finally found the perfect dress. It was a deep sapphire blue chiffon strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that reached just above her knees. The neckline was embroidered with silver and blue gemstones that reached down between her breasts. The waist of the dress was cinched up but then flowed elegantly at the hips.

Rose was at first in love with the colour but after she heard Diana's squeal of excitement and saw her little happy dance in the middle of a shop, she knew that it was the one.

'Perfect. You look perfect Rose. Now, its my turn!'

Diana was even pickier than Rose, practically trying on all of the dresses that the store had to offer, demanding that it couldn't just be nice nor pretty nor beautiful. It had to be stunning.

After going through every single rack on the store and shelving through every hanger, Diana found the ultimate dress to end all other dresses in the very back corner of the store, hidden by and array of cash registers.

'Wow,' she breathed. 'Rose, come check this out.'

Rose walked up to her and eyed the dress. 'That is some dress, and pretty hard to pull of too. But if anyone can do it, its you, Di.'

Diana nodded and reached out to pull the hanger of the rack. She took a deep breath and looked at Rose to be reassured before marching off in the direction of the changing rooms.

A few minutes of shuffling and zipping noise later, the change room door clicked open and out walked Diana clung in a blood red knockout dress.

Diana eyed Rose nervously, which was an facial expression that you almost never see from Diana.

'Well?'

Rose examined her from head to toe taking in every feature of the dress and how well it complimented Diana's party.

Finally, Rose smiled. 'This is it. It's the one.'

Diana let out the breath that she was holding in. 'Oh thank Merlin! For a second there, I thought you were going to say that you didn't like it, and I would've been so devastated if you didn't! But you do! Oh you do… because I. LOVE. IT.'

Rose found it quite scary when her best friend would go into rambling mode. This was the only time when she didn't know how to deal with Diana, with that crazed monkey look in her eyes.

'Then, what are you waiting for? Lets go buy it.' shrugged Rose with a tentative smile.

After purchasing '_Magical Me'_ Scorpius returned home in a daze. He had just had a… well, almost normal conversation with Rose.

Mmmm! The bliss of being on cloud nine. He thought that he could probably orgasm right there and then from all the pleasure.

As he stepped inside the Manor, Wippy came instantly to his side.

'Master, sir. Um… Wippy would like to let you know that… well, you see. Shortly after you left, a girl came by the Manor, insisting on seeing you Master. I told her that you were absent but she claimed that she was your.. well, your girlfriend. You see, master, Wippy didn't know what to do! So, I let her come in… I really hope you don't mind master!'

Wippy bowed his head in shame and disgust. 'I'll just go and iron my hands now master.'

'No! Wait, don't worry. I'll take care of it. Where is this girl now?'

'On the couch in the den, master.'

With a nod Scorpius made his way down the stairs to his cozy den that was glowing due to the firelight.

Now, if Scorpius hadn't been in the presence of Rose Weasley today, the sight infront of him would have made him unbelievably hard in an instant. However, as Scorpius looked out at the naked woman infront of him, he felt no risings come out of him except the sickening sensation of wanting to throw up.

There infront of him was the blonde slag that he had christened his bed with yesterday. 'What are you doing here?' he demanded.

'I missed you Scorpy! You didn't call like you promised you would,' pouted the blonde as she put her weight on her bare left hip and slid a hand down her bare body.

Merlin this girl was desperate! He had just fucked her yesterday and here she was, begging for more.

'I had to do something, okay? I can't be here just to satisfy your cunt all day.' _And its not like you've ever satisfied my dick,_ he mentally added.

'But I need you, Scorpy!' she said before sitting down on his leather couch and spreading her legs, showing off her glistening pussy to him. 'I need you soooo much.'

Scorpius had enough. He stormed over there and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the stairs.

'Ooh fuck yeah! Get rough with me, baby,' she moaned, one hand disappearing between her legs.

_What a sadistic whore._

'No, I will not "Get rough with you". Now put your coat on and get the hell out of my house.'

The hand came out shining with her juices. 'What?'

'Get. Out.'

'Fine! We are over, Scorpy! I'll find someone else to shag. Plenty of men would LOVE to fuck me!' she huffed like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum.

She put on her coat and turned towards the stairs but not before flashing Scorpius a death glare.

'You weren't even that good, you know!' she said before stomping up the stairs, out of the Manor and slamming the door behind her for good measure.

_Okay. What a sadistic _lying_ whore. _Scorpius shook his head and went upstairs to change.

If it wasn't for that stupid slut, he would've still been in his happy daze, dreaming about Rose Weasley.

Stupid buzz killing bitch!

Nevertheless, that didn't stop Scorpius from replaying every bit of their encounter through his head for the rest of the day. Ever little word and stammer that she uttered was replayed at least a few hundred times.

Needless to say, this was the first night in a long time that Scorpius had ever gone to bed without having to look forward to a massive hangover in the morning.


End file.
